


Ronno

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Contemplation, M/M, Seduction, Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronno contemplates David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronno

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend, who requested this story ages ago.

It is a warm evening and I've had to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt, just relaxing with the guys and laughing it up after a two hour show that ran into three encores before we finally called it quits for the night. We're all buzzed, this whole being famous thing is definitely what we expected it to be and then some. I was a little nervous at first, but David has certainly helped me get over that.  
  
  
A lot of the attention is on him for much of the time, but he keeps telling me the fans are screaming for me as well. I didn't really believe him at first, but as my confidence grew, I started hearing it for myself. David always is the star, but he never likes to be the only one out there and always likes to seek me out. I play my guitar, despite his grabbing at it and trying to bite the strings. He has such amazing clothing, what an eye for designers and his make up is incredible.  
  
  
Wearing make up wasn't for me, I just didn't want to but David says it helps me not to look green under the lights. With each show he gets bolder, more playful and confident. I admire his courage to do what he does in this day and age, he truly is a leader and the world will be forever changed because of him, this I know. I got used to his flirty smiles and the way he would sometimes laugh and touch my thigh when we talked, I always let him know I wasn't interested and he respected that.  
  
  
It didn't stop him from trying of course, not by a long shot. But that was David, you either take him the way he is or you just got up and walked away. I wasn't about to give up this dream that we all shared over a little harmless flirting, I can't honestly say that it wasn't flattering. Sometimes I did question myself, it felt strange and confusing to have him grabbing my arse and rubbing his crotch onto my guitar. I am not going to lie, I did find it arousing at times. He would do things like that a lot, I would mainly focus on what I was playing but when he looks me in the eyes and makes those sultry eyes at me..  
  
  
The stage lights are hot, costume changes are frequent and David is often scantily clad, he flaunts it so easily but I know that I could never be so brave. David is a complex young man, behind the scenes he's such a shy thing and yet onstage you'd never guess it. He tells us sometimes that the sudden rise to fame was terrifying for him and that he was glad he has us all right there with him. We understand and appreciate his sentiment, it's a humbling thought to imagine that not so long ago, we were almost unknown ourselves.  
  
  
Everyone's starting to leave now, it's getting late and the beers are running low. He's lounging on the sofa just across the room, shirt off, watching me with eyes half closed and a smile that is slightly suggestive. I feel so hot, I fumble to unbutton the rest of my shirt until it's open. Our eyes meet and he's watching me, his fingers dipping idly into his glass of water and playing with the ice cubes. I am sure that I don't have the will to resist him for much longer and as he stands up to approach me; I am certain that somehow, he knows it..


End file.
